


Trust Exercise

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Fluff, M/M, Sentinel Prime bashing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Sent on a team building excursion Longarm throws a slumber party for his team.





	Trust Exercise

Blurr hugged his pillow tighter and giggled at Cliffjumper’s anecdote. He had thought the slumber party was going to be a drag, but after a few rounds of drinks and several rounds of funny stories it had actually been a lot of fun. Especially once the stories had shifted from embarrassing academy tales to “Sentinel Prime did what?” moments. Even Longarm had a few of those to share. 

 

Sentinel would have hated everything about this party. Even though technically it had been his idea to send their division on a team building exercise. He didn't need to know the funds had gone towards a nice hotel room, expensive Engex, and what would horrify Sentinel most of all, fancy organic-style pajamas. 

 

Blurr hadn't been so certain about the pajamas himself when Longarm explained the slumber party idea to them. But something about the way Longarm had blushed and stammered when he brought out the selection of garments for them to choose from had changed his mind. Well that or the first round of Engex. He was going to blame the Engex if anyone asked. 

 

He couldn't stop looking over at Longarm. The Prime had chosen a pajama set covered in soft looking pink ruffles. Blurr had to stop himself from reaching out to touch more than once. It was so different from the cotton and lace he had chosen, and the filmy embroidered set Cliffjumper had picked out. 

 

He was so distracted staring at Longarm he didn't see the pillow Cliffjumper had thrown at him until it was too late. Blurr glared back at Cliffjumper, but he couldn't stay mad when Cliffjumper mouthed “Staring.” Blurr’s glare quickly melted into an embarrassed flush. He would owe Cliff for saving him from being caught ogling his boss. Again. 

 

“Oh! A pillow fight! Slumber parties aren't complete without a pillow fight.” Longarm’s eyes glimmered with humor, but he held his own pillow delicately, as if uncertain how to actually start the pillow fight. 

 

Blurr glanced at Cliffjumper. It didn't take more than a tilt of his head and a slight nod for them to have a strategic understanding between them. With matching grins the both grabbed their fluffy weapons and attacked. Perhaps this slumber party was a better team building exercise than Blurr had anticipated. 

 

In the end Longarm won the pillow fight. Cliffjumper claimed using his stretching abilities to tickle them into submission was cheating, and Blurr was inclined to agree. But it was hard to argue when they were all collapsed in a giggling pile on the berth. The only berth in the room.   
Blurr propped himself up to look around the room. Just the one, very large, plush berth “Sir, I can't help but notice…”

 

“Yes, agent?” Longarm smiled at Blurr, his arm still wrapped around Blurr’s waist, the hand that had been tickling him now petting softly. 

 

Blurr swallowed, heat rising to his face. “I can't help but notice there is only one berth.”

 

“I thought we might share.” Longarm had the same shy look on his face he'd had when he’d shown them the pajamas. “That is, if the two of you don't mind?”

 

Blurr looked over at Cliffjumper. He wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming, but even dreaming he could trust Cliffjumper to ground him in reality. Cliffjumper’s face was as flushed as Blurr’s felt, and Blurr could see that Longarm stroke Cliffjumper’s side much the way he was caressing Blurr. He waited for Cliff to nod before grinning at Longarm. “We don't mind at all, Sir.”

 

They both moved in tandem, reaching to return Longarm’s caresses. The ruffles on his pajamas were just as soft as he'd imagined, and the warm smooth plating underneath was nicer than he'd ever dreamed. Blurr giggled softly, sharing a smile with Cliffjumper. This was certainly not the team building exercise command was thinking of, but Blurr didn't think anyone could find fault with how well they worked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Shockwave you pervert


End file.
